juniorexpressfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Xuxa Solamente Para Bajitos al Vivo
Información '''XSPB al Vivo '''es Un Show. Lo Show do XSPB Quieres Muchas Músicas Que Lo DVD Estreño en 29 de Decembro de 2018. Finales es De 30 de Novembro de 2018 y Encerro en 7 de Setembro de 2019 Músicas # Lo Circo Já Llegado - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Há-Há-Há (Laugh With Me!) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Si... (If All The Raindrops) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Pot Pourri Teddy - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Ele es un Txutxucão (Wags Loves to Shake Shake) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Ay, Mi Nariz! - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Aquencendo Con La Bilabilú - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Hula Hula de Xuxita (Dance The Ooby Doo) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Dia de Parque - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Cabo Del Guierra - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Competición De Los Mágicos - Patatí y Patatá # el Juego De Las Verduras - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Cabienza, Ombro, Rodillas y Piés (Head, Shoulder, Knees & Toes) - Xuxa # Cuantas Nubes - Topa y Bajitos do Xspb # Coejito Fufu (Little Bunny Foo Foo) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Três Gatitos (Three Little Kittens) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Lo Autobus (Bus Song) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Enquanto Lobo No Vienes (Juguemos en el Bosque) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Nuestro Rosto (One Fine Face) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # La Tabuada de Lo Nueve - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Pot-Pourri Boneca de Lata / Indiozitos / Ah Yo Entri en Rueda - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Pot-Pourri Jabónete, Jabón / Sr. Batedecábatedelá - Xuxa (Sr. Batedecábatedelá) y Bajitos do Xspb (Jabónete, Jabón) # Fui Al Mercado (Little Ant Song) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Porque Yo Te Quiero - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Sin Parar (Clap Your Hands) - Interludio # Lo Sitio Del Vovô (The Grandpa's Farm) - Patatí, Patatá y Bajitos do Xspb # Pipoca - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Atravessar La Rua (One Both Always) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Tararabumdiei (Ta Ra Ra Boom de Ay) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Baile de Cangurú (Solo Faixas Bônus) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Elefante Trompita - Interludio # Una Serenita (a Little Mermaid) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Pot Pourri Lo Sapo No Lava Pié / Oruga / Lo Conejito - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Toque el Dedo (if You're Happy & You Know it) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Viengo a Brincar (Down by The Bay) - Interludio # Canta Con Nosotros - Los Rulos # Canción Del Canguro - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Lo Circo Del La Alegria - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Papi Lo Camelo (Sammy The Camel) - Interludio # Seis en La Cama (Six in The Bed) - Winx # Galiña No Voa-Fome Come - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Pot-Pourri Foi Los Morado En Casita / Alecrin / Incy Wincy Araña / Pop Pop / Orquestra De Los Dos Bichos - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Todos a Moverse - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Pecho Estala Bate - Xuxa # Mexe, Mexe (Wiggle Song) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Tic-Tic-Tac - Interludio # Grandes Ideias - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Los Monos y Las Monas - Interludio # Estatua - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # a Soletrar (Brincando de Soletrar) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Lo Fazendeiro na Cerca (The Farmer in The Dell) - Winx # Frei João (Frére Jacques) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Xuxita Bate Con Un Martelo (Joanne Works With One Hammer) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Dedo de Las Maños, Dedo de Los Piés (Fingers & Toes) - Interludio # el Baile Del Pinguin - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Criança de Jesus - Interludio # Baile de Mono (The Monkey Dance) - Aline Barros # King Kong y King Kongito (King Kong e King Konginho) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Cinco Monitos (Monkeys on The Bed) - Interludio # Surfar (do The Flap) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # ABC - Interludio # Un Piquenique - Aline Barros y Bajitos do Xspb # Arcoíris - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Un Lindo Arcoíris (The Magical Beautiful Rainbow) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # el Baile Del Pinguín (a Dança do Pinguim) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Soco, Bate y Vira (Soco, Bate e Vira) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Bebé Tubarón (Baby Shark) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # de Las Estrellitas - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Mosca Sai (Flick a Fly) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Pique Alto - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Lo Urso Subió en La Montaña (The Bear Went to The Mountain) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Soy un Jacaré (i'm a Crocodille) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Vierde Que Te Quiero Vierde - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Funiculi Funicula - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Gato Mia - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Juca y Mel - Interludio # La Primavera (Harugakita) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # La Linda Rosa Juvenil - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # 5 Patitos (5 Little Ducks) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # La danza de la Lluvia (Nobody Likes Me) - Interludio # Children of The Nature - Flora y Los Rulos # Bingo - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Alguién (Hold on) - Ratito Azul # La Magia de Sirenix (The Magic of Sirenix) - Interludio # Ese Gran Mundo (This Big World) - Musa # Pot-Pourri Vilánico (Dona Mentirosa (Mambo No. 5 (a Little Bit of Monika)) / Cara Del Rato (Heart of Stone)) # Las Chicas Del Winx Club (The Girls of The Winx Club) - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Lo Que Te Gusta Hacer - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # XUXA MEGAMIX - Xuxa y Bajitos do Xspb # Vamos Por el Cielo (Superheroes) - Encerramiento Objetivos # Cuempra Lo DVD # Anónimos Vay Apresentar # Displeya a Tocar # Executa Lo Som # Solo Toca Cuando La Pessoa Espera # Viengo lo Vídeo Categoría:Plantillas de mantenimiento Categoría:Junior express